It's Cold Outside
by girlonfire44
Summary: It's Christmas, and Tentoo and Rose like to sing to each other. Tentoo/Rose. One-shot.


**A/N: Merry Christmas! Reviews and criticism are welcomed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this show or this song. Who woulda thunk?**

 **It's Cold Outside**

Before, she had never heard him sing.

She sang all the time, waltzing about the TARDIS gracing his ears with ballads and show tunes and one-sided Disney duets. Her first Doctor smirked—though he secretly loved hearing her melodic voice carry throughout his ship—and told Jack to shove off if he tried to join her. Her second Doctor had long ago stopped trying to hide the love in his eyes as he clapped and told her she was wonderful. Even with his massively clever Time Lord brain, he sometimes lost his train of thought for a second when a blush tinged her cheeks and crept down her neck.

The first time Rose heard him sing was the first night of their forever together. It didn't feel like that, however. Rose's heart had been torn apart and taped together at the same time. She had no idea how she was supposed to view this part-human man who looked and thought and acted like her Doctor. She knew that her heart wanted to view him as the same, and she loved him.

But she felt she still needed time to think. So she and the Doctor had adjoining—but separate—rooms in the hotel in Norway.

As soon as the lights were off though, Rose could tell it was a stupid idea. When her eyes closed, all she saw were Daleks and Davros, regeneration energy and that blasted hand, and the fully Time Lord Doctor with the TARDIS leaving her and the meta-crisis Doctor behind forever.

Rose's body was wracked with sobs—over everything she'd lost, and over everything she'd gained but didn't know how to take hold of.

Then the Doctor was in her room, in her bed, holding her, and Rose was on his lap, crying into his chest, holding him. He didn't say a word, just let her cry until she was all cried out. He kept silent when he lay on his back and pulled her half on top of him, pillowing her head with his chest.

Then he sang. Barely above a whisper, he sang her a lullaby from Gallifrey.

It was gorgeous. The beautiful Gallifreyan words sung by his low, smooth voice soothed her soul and gave her hope for tomorrow.

Now, he sang to her if she couldn't sleep or had a nightmare. They sang along with musicals and Disney films. He'd hum while making breakfast, and she'd perform epic finales before bed.

They sang a song of promise their wedding.

xxXxx

The Doctor sat on the floor in front of the dressed-up Christmas tree. He was struggling to wrap a gift neatly and was very much failing. He had banished Rose to "anywhere but the living room. You mustn't see the super duper fantastic presents I'm wrapping for you!" So she had chosen her place of exile to be the kitchen where she was baking Christmassy cookies.

Rose set the cookies in the oven and stepped to the window. It was snowing!

An idea sprung in Rose's head, and she began to sing,

" _I really can't stay…"_

His voice faintly replied from the other room, " _But baby, it's cold outside."_

" _I've got to go away…"_

" _Baby, it's cold outside."_

" _This evening has been…"_

" _Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

"… _so very nice."_

" _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

" _My mother will start to worry."_

He sang back louder now, with confidence. _"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"_

Rose smiled, moving slowly toward the door of the kitchen. _"Father will be pacing the floor."_

" _Listen to the fireplace roar."_

They both continued to sing as they walked toward each other from the different rooms. Rose entered the living room; the Doctor kept coming closer while their song proceeded.

" _I ought to say no, no, no."_ She playfully jumped away as he pulled her back by her hand.

" _Mind if I move in closer?"_ He kissed her cheek.

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried."_

" _What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

" _I really can't stay…"_

" _Baby, don't hold out."_

He spun her, and they harmonized,

" _Baby, it's cold outside!"_


End file.
